Vehicles may utilize fluid reservoirs to collect various fluids, such as hydraulic fluid, engine oil, or coolant. For certain vehicles, or certain applications of a vehicle, it may be desirable to pressurize the fluid reservoir above atmospheric pressure. This may improve the performance of, or avoid damage to, components which draw fluid from the fluid reservoir. The fluid reservoir may be pressurized using the intake air of a forced induction engine.